


Hyprerotomachia

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, something different, unrequited Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyprerotomachia: The struggle between sleep and sexual desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyprerotomachia

Hyprerotomachia: The struggle between sleep and sexual desire

Thor could only lay there in bed, listening to the moans from the other side of the wall. Loki and his wife were at it again which always caused him to hear it.

The lovemaking wouldn't be so bad if it was anyone but you... it was you he desired, you who were out of reach. He had seen you the very first time at one of the many banquets the palace gave. This time though, the feast was for Loki and his new bride-to-be. That was when you walked in, your dress the colors of blue and green, reminding him of the great waters of Midgard. In the moment you smiled, he knew you were the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

It wasn't just looks, of course, no, he saw the light that surrounded you and made you seem more godly than his father. There was the light of your heart that brightened the entire room; even when Thor felt melancholy, you seem to make him feel so calm. The blond demigod knew you would be a person that everyone would want with them, even if only for a minute. 

That was when he felt in his heart, that you were too perfect to be for Loki. Thor's younger brother did not deserve you, did not even deserve to be in your presence. You were too powerful a force when it came to your passion and your emotions. Thor felt as if he had known you for as long as he could remember. He needed you in every way he could possibly think of: body, mind, and soul. Every inch of you needed to be his, but he knew it would never come to pass. 

"I must get some rest," he said to himself, covering his ears with his pillow. Thor was so tired, but hearing you through the wall only filled him with sexual desire. There was no avoiding it anymore and he knew there would be no rest for him that night.

With a heavy sigh, he looked down to his new companion. "I shall just have to fantasize it's you, My Princess."


End file.
